


巷

by az90971



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	巷

在墙壁市场幽暗灯光无法触及的巷道深处，克劳德·斯特莱夫意识到自己正处于窘境中，他没有想到会在在这种地方遇到了一个能挟制住他的家伙，无法摆脱钳制的他此刻正被那个人扭着双手按在墙壁上。  
至于他为何落到这个境地，那全是缘由他的过分‘自信’。  
起初，是几片黑色的落羽吸引了他的注意。跟着那些带给他莫名熟悉的羽毛，克劳德进入了这处幽暗的巷子。作为一名前特种兵，还是一阶特种兵，他自认为即便是在没有任何应战装备且还穿着女装的情况下，他也不会遭遇任何的意外，毕竟他自诩为是不可轻易战胜的对象。但事实往往会和预想相反，在步入黑暗不久之后，克劳德就为自己的盲目自信付出了代价，他应当为此后悔，只要他承认这是他的‘自大’造成的。

在黑暗的巷道深处，这名还没有看清对方相貌的自大的前特种兵的手腕就被对方轻易扭住并折向身后，紧接着，他被狠狠地按在了墙上。万幸，克劳德妆容整齐的脸蛋并没有像垫了假体的胸部一样‘亲吻’墙壁。若是脸上的妆花了，他那笔‘化妆费’就要打水漂了，那可是令他钱包和心皆疼的数额。而且，那名‘威逼’他打扮成这幅样子的平凡卖花女还认真‘嘱咐’过，弄花脸的人可不是一个合格的淑女。但现在可不是考虑需要补妆的时刻，克劳德面对的情况可比要重新化妆窘迫得多。

让克劳德没有想到的是，那个人不仅可以快速压制他的行动，还在第一时间对他附加了沉默魔法。真是个谨慎的家伙，连质问的机会都没有给他留下，如果他第一选择不是怒骂是质问的话。此刻，被压在墙上克劳德唯一能感受到的是对方有不亚于特种兵的实力，并且这个突袭他的混蛋足以从后面对他造成足够的‘压迫感’。  
一只手被扭背在身后，一只手撑着墙壁的克劳德愕然发现，他根本不能对抗身后混蛋的力量。这是不正常的，他是一阶特种兵，居然还能这种地方，在这个贫民窟里，在这个神罗公司懒得触及的地方遇上能够压制他的人，而有实力做到这点的只有那个家伙，就是那个潜藏在他记忆里的名字，就是……  
而就在克劳德发愣的时候，他的臀部突然被揉捏，而且，身后人那只不安分的手还扯起了他的裙子。这种行为当然是克劳德所不愿接受的，尽管他在反抗，如果这种毫无效果的扭动身体的举动可以称之为‘反抗’的话，而这唯一的‘效果’就是使克劳德那条租来的、为了潜入换上的新裙子发出了开裂的声音，而这撕裂声则代表着一张赔偿费账单。  
被硅胶胸垫和墙壁双重压迫的克劳德有些呼吸困难，尽管如此，他还是思索着一切可以摆脱现状的方法，但蛮力、魔法、语言都被迫禁止了……此刻还能做什么，祈祷身后的家伙发觉自己只是一个穿着女装的男人而收手吗……

“你现在这个样子真有趣。”

突然到来的耳边低语让克劳德猛然全身绷紧……不会错的，是那个人的声音，是他毕生都不会忘记的那个人的声音，那个令他霎时间失去一切的人的声音……他的家乡，他的母亲，还有那场淹没所有的大火……神罗、杰诺瓦、特种兵、实验室……脑中混乱的回忆不断不断地闪现，同时，接踵而来的迸裂头颅般的疼痛侵袭了他……  
曾经拥有的一切，都失去了，全因为他……神罗的英雄，曾经的崇敬……  
萨……  
萨菲……  
萨菲罗斯……  
萨菲罗斯……  
萨菲罗斯！

克劳德想要叫喊，想要怒骂，但是他无法发出声音，甚至无法自由行动。此刻他会被杀死吗？会以这身女装姿态回归生命之泉吗？如果在生命之泉中见到他的母亲，他应该如何向她解释自己现在打扮……母亲……自己真的还能再见到她吗……

“你在回想过去吗？克劳德。”  
萨菲罗斯低语着，似乎是在享受对方的无处发泄的愤怒一般，他的手顺着克劳德的身侧向上抚摸，直到捏住了对方胸口处。  
“想不到你还有这种兴趣。”  
抓着克劳德胸口处垫着的那陀硅胶的萨菲罗斯在对方耳边轻声说着，同时，他攥住那‘多余的东西’用力向下扯。随着织物撕裂的声音，克劳德上身的遮挡物被破坏了，而那件被贴身‘藏’着的女士内衣暴露了出来。  
“真令我意外，克劳德，你是这么认真的孩子。”  
丢下被扯下的女装碎片，扔掉被捏的变型的硅胶胸垫，萨菲罗斯转而抚摸着克劳德的肩膀，顺着对方的裸露的肩膀，滑过锁骨，他抚摸上这位自称前一阶特种兵的金发家伙的脖颈。明显的，他感到对方在被捏住前颈时发出了轻微的颤抖。

手依旧被扭着，身体依旧是被压在墙上，无法反抗的克劳德此刻比起羞耻更是愤怒，不单单是因为衣服被撕扯，更因为自己的‘无力’……就算对方是萨菲罗斯，自己作为一阶特种兵居然会面对这种情况毫无办法……不是因为沉默魔法，那只会让他无法使用魔法而已，不是因为没有装备，即使是赤手空拳他也可以轻易打倒敌人……究竟是因为什么，因为对方是‘萨菲罗斯’吗？那家伙已经可以单纯靠蛮力压制自己吗……不，不是的……有什么东西在控制着他，使他不得不遵从着某种未知的力量，而这东西似乎就在他体内，但这是什么，克劳德不知道，也不明白……犹如走神般地深思着的克劳德甚至没有发觉他被扭在身后的手被放开了。

“看着我，克劳德。”  
被捏着下颚，克劳德被迫回头，而当他瞥到那双魔晄竖瞳时，更多的碎片涌进他脑海……在破碎的记忆中，那个男人在亲吻他，不，他在和那个男人拥吻……他甚至更回想起对方的舌在他口中的肆无忌惮，手抚摸他身上的每一处肌肤……  
不……这不对……这不可能……这不是真实的……这一定是虚假的记忆，一定是被强植入脑中的幻象……  
尽管克劳德极力否认，但他的身体却在‘承认’……被萨菲罗斯抚摸着腰侧的时候，他会不由自主贴合那只手的动作，被萨菲罗斯触及胸口的时候，他会微微挺胸以迎合对方，被捏住脖颈的时候，他会仰头以求得更多抚摸……不，这不对，不应该是这样的……面对这种情况他不是应当即刻反击，并将身后的家伙揍到后悔出生吗……

压在克劳德身后的人对这具身体是熟悉的，这具只属于他的活动人偶。只是这具人偶的记忆混乱了，混杂着一些不属于他也不属于人偶本身的记忆，但这并不会影响什么，至少不会影响目前的情况。或许是出于一些无聊的目的，萨菲罗斯现身于此，并熟练地捉弄他的活动人偶，这是项愉悦且有趣的休闲游戏，不是吗。此时，被他按在墙壁上的克劳德可谓‘狼狈’，这个金发家伙上身近乎赤裸，被撕毁的裙装挂在这具人偶的腰间，从裙装下摆裂开出，萨菲罗斯隐约可以看到克劳德穿着的女式丁字裤和蕾丝花边吊袜带，而吊袜带上除了别着一把没什么用的匕首和一只盛有不明液体的窄口瓶，这套东西可能是健身浴室某个壮汉给他的，理由大概是‘少受些苦’。  
“你的裙子下面藏了什么？坏孩子……”  
当他这么说的时候，克劳德并没有做出什么回应，即使他已经松开对人偶的压制，这具人偶也没有反抗……或许这很方便，不是吗。

不知何时，克劳德感到自己陷入了黑暗中，或者说，他的意识再次发生了混乱，以至于一时间他分不清这是‘现实’还是他的‘幻想’……但有一点他可以确认，他此刻是全身赤裸的……不，他不是正要潜入古留根尾的官邸吗，他不该是全裸，至少是用那身令他羞耻的裙装遮体……应该怎么离开，或者为何会这样，克劳德不知道，此时他只是木然地待着黑暗中，并且对眼前发生的一切无所适从……  
赤身裸体的克劳德就这样呆站着，看着虚渺的东西晃过他身边……村子，水塔，神罗公馆，朱农……周遭混乱的东西像是具象化的回忆，或许属于他，或者不属于……突然，他身边流动的泛光的白色虚像停止了运动，像是被时间凝固了一般定格在原地，紧接着，周围虚像迅速膨胀直至挤满了原本黑色的空间。尽管黑暗已经被白光驱散，但克劳德依旧不能行动，他依旧只能站着，看着周遭由黑变白，看着眼前不远处出现了一个穿着神罗制服的金发士兵。克劳德看不清那个士兵的面貌，但却能清楚地看到那个小兵正跪在萨菲罗斯面前……

‘停下！离开他！快一点！离开萨菲罗斯！逃走！’

尽管内心在呐喊，但克劳德的想法无法也不可能传达到金发士兵耳中，他能做到就只有看着那名小兵看似胆怯地舔着萨菲罗斯的阴茎，是的，胆怯、小心且认真。那个紧闭着眼睛的小兵脱去手套的双手握着那个东西，一下又一下舔着，之后，小兵试着含住……无法闭上眼睛的克劳德看着这一切，他祈求着小兵可以逃走，远离这一切，但他的祈求却只换来一句传入他耳中的，来自萨菲罗斯的夸奖：  
“好孩子。”  
无法阻拦，无法逃避，无法无视……克劳德只能继续看着，他看着那名脸上沾着白污的金发士兵被萨菲罗斯拽着手臂拉起来，他看着金发士兵自己褪下了裤子，他看着背向萨菲罗斯的金发士兵单手撑墙，另一只手掰着自己一侧臀瓣……

‘停下！！拜托！停下！！！’

刹那间，白色的空间碎裂，克劳德‘醒’了过来，此刻，他仍旧身处漆黑的深巷中，衣不遮体且狼狈。他不清楚自己为何会双手撑着撑着墙壁，任由身后的家伙扯下他的那条羞耻的女式内裤。  
“带着这个东西，你打算干什么？斯特莱夫先生。”  
听着萨菲罗斯的声音，克劳德虽然想反身去殴打这家伙，但他却无法动，就和他在‘梦’中一样，他就像个任人摆动的人偶一样，做着他不想做的事情，表达不出他的真实想法。自然的，此刻的克劳德看不到身后萨菲罗斯的动作，但浅口瓶的盖子落在地上的声音提示了他即将要遭受的事情。臀上传来的由浅口瓶中液体带来的刺凉感告诉他，他马上就要经历他目前最不想经历的事情……  
随着玻璃瓶掉在地上发出空洞的声响，克劳德感觉自己的后穴被人的手指粗暴地侵入，尽管液体的润滑缓解了一部分不适感，但这种被肆意玩弄的感觉让克劳德异常恼怒。在被玩弄后穴的同时，他的阴茎也被捏住。

“混……蛋……”  
当萨菲罗斯听到克劳德咬牙发出的责骂时，他嗤笑一声，随后他带着恶意地揉捏克劳德的阴茎。他的动作并不温柔，甚至还带着几份刻意，他的手指摩擦着对方的阴茎侧壁，压按对方阴茎的顶端，轻攥对方的睾丸，同时，插入克劳德后穴的手指也没有停下动作。对于萨菲罗斯来说，克劳德的身体是熟悉的，他知道何种方式可以恰当地让对方产生他想要的反应，即使这个金发家伙已经忘却了太多的事情。

在前后的刺激以及药物的作用下，克劳德的体内仿佛是打开了某种奇怪的开关。来自后穴的刺激，来自阴茎的刺激，都使克劳德不能自持……不，这不应该……这不是他喜欢的方式，这不是他喜欢的时间地点，他不应该在这种情况下出现任何反应。但实际上，此时克劳德因为刺激而产生了生理反应，他的呼吸变得急促，体温升高，从下体而来的酥麻感传遍全身……

“不想发出些声音吗？斯特莱夫先生。”  
伴随着耳边的低语，克劳德能清晰地感受到耳边传来的温热气息，而这感觉唤醒了他某些应该被丢弃的记忆……那些耳鬓厮磨的低语，那些十指相扣的缠绵，那些……那些不该存在的记忆……

“不……不是的……”  
咬着牙，克劳德勉强发出拒绝的声音，但他知道自己的拒绝是不可能起到任何作用，毕竟他的身体已经产生了某种反应……他的身体因为刺激变得‘奇怪’了，以至于他发出了轻微的抽泣声，尽管他极力想要抑制住这种羞耻的声音……克劳德的‘拒绝’当然是无效的，顶在他后穴上的东西告知了他这个事实。随着液体的润滑，萨菲罗斯的阴茎带着撕裂的痛感强行挤入了他的身体内部。  
“在你被发现之前，我们还有时间可以重温一下某些你忘记了的事情。”  
那个人侵入自己身体的时候，克劳德听到对方在他耳边说出这些话语，但他已经无心去反驳那些话语了。就在伴随侵入的疼痛袭击他的时候，他大脑霎时一片空白，快感占据了他的身体。克劳德射精了，来自他身体的粘液留在了萨菲罗斯的手套上，溅在了他身前的墙壁上。这是不应该的，他不懂他为何这样，明明来自身后的侵犯是一种暴力行为，他却在这种粗暴的行为中获得了‘快感’，但此刻他也无暇去思考什么，无力感和挫败感已取代了稍纵即逝的快感占领了他的大脑。无力地，克劳德双手撑着墙壁以防自己摔倒，不自觉的，克劳德踮起脚以迎合身后人对他的侵犯。  
腰部被萨菲罗斯的双手扣住，后穴被对方的阴茎抽插着，克劳德半失神地扶着墙壁，他不知道这样的行为不知道进行了多久……或许这可能是一场会很快结束的梦，但或许也是无尽的梦魇……恍惚中，克劳德仿佛听到巷口人声传来……尽管不能分辨那人声是否是幻听，但克劳德还是从失神中惊醒。努力地，克劳德让自己回复理智，并且他还努力回想自己究竟消失了多久，然而从下体逐渐被唤醒的快感却在侵蚀着他，他甚至没有发觉自己居然在不自觉地发出呻吟。

“看起来，她对以太的流动有着特殊的感知。”  
萨菲罗斯仿佛自言自语着，他自然不会期待被他所玩弄的家伙有所回应，他甚至不会在意克劳德是否会因为他的动作而发出带着抽泣意味的呻吟。对于克劳德的身体，萨菲罗斯是熟悉的，即使对方强作镇定，他也能知道这个金发家伙实际的反应。

以这幅衣不遮体的狼狈之像被侵犯着的克劳德已经没有心思关心自己脸上的妆是否需要重化，也不在意租来的洋装的损坏赔偿，他现在只希望萨菲罗斯可以快点结束，或者说，这场噩梦可以早些醒来。现在，克劳德已经从失神状态中恢复过来，他能听到爱丽丝的声音，甚至能感觉到有人在接近这里，如果这不是他的幻觉，但同时他也不会希望有此刻他不愿见到的人来这危险的暗巷，这幅狼狈的样子，克劳德不想被任何人看到……为什么这场羞耻的酷刑还没有结束……  
“嗯……啊……”  
不可抑制的，克劳德因为来自下体的侵入发出了声音，他当然不可能知道自己这声充满压抑意味的呻吟对萨菲罗斯来说是多么悦耳。萨菲罗斯还没有结束这‘游戏’，那家伙的阴茎抽插着他的后穴，在淫靡的器官接触声中，克劳德再次勃起，而这一次是他依旧不愿意承认的，但他切实得到了肉体上的快感。  
“猜想一下，多久她会发现你？”  
传到耳边的问话使克劳德意识到，他的时间可能不多了……无论是他被找到，还是他太久没有离开这里，都是危险的，对于他也对于爱丽丝。  
“不，你不能……”  
克劳德原本无力地撑在墙壁上的手紧握……结束这一切，马上……就在克劳德思索如何反击的瞬时，他的手臂被猛地拽起，他的身体随之被拉扯着靠向身后的家伙，在背部被迫贴紧萨菲罗斯的时候，他的喉咙被对方的手卡住，突然而来的窒息感击毁了他反击的机会。不得已的，克劳德抓着对方的手以图掰开着禁锢，他的脚踮得比刚刚更高以让自己更好受些。而来自下体的侵犯更强烈，比刚刚更为迅猛，克劳德感觉那涨在他体内的东西像要杀死他一样的进攻着。  
疼痛、快乐、酥麻充斥着他的身体，他肌肉绷紧，呼吸急促，汗液渗出……他的左腿腿窝被萨菲罗斯托起，这使他以一种羞耻的单脚站立的姿势‘展示’着自己，为了保持平衡，克劳德不得不求助式抓着萨菲罗斯那只卡着他咽喉的手臂。来自下体的攻击使克劳德的的意识模糊，他不知道自己会不会再次陷入那片无垠的黑暗中，也不知道会不会再看到那些不真实的虚像，更不知道这处刑什么时候会结束……

“乖孩子……”  
这是克劳德在失神的瞬间听到的话语……此刻，他的后穴内已被射入来自萨菲罗斯的精液，而他自己的阴茎则正处于勃起的状态……插入他后穴的东西离开了他，桎梏他的双手放开了，失去了支撑的克劳德向前倒去，所幸，被萨菲罗斯放开的他还能依靠着墙壁不使自己摔倒在地。恍惚中，克劳德握上自己那没有被满足的欲望，他靠着墙壁搓弄自己硬起的东西，也任由溢出后穴的精液顺着大腿内侧滑下……

“克劳德？”  
爱丽丝的声音让克劳德回过神，发现了面前的人是爱丽丝的时候，他惊惶地掩饰着自己，但令他惊异的是，他的衣服并没有损坏，他还好好地站着。  
“你？怎么了？”  
对于平凡的卖花女关切地询问，克劳德只是摇了摇头，对于他为何会在深巷口出发呆，他没有做出解释。而没有得到答案的爱丽丝没有继续追问，仅是说该尽早去同蒂法汇合。点了点头的克劳德迈开脚步，虽然裙装和高跟鞋令他不适，但是他还是可以让自己不至于失态。在离开前，克劳德回望那处幽暗深巷，尽管那里‘什么’都没有……


End file.
